


Toward the Rising Sun

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Toward the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Toward the Rising sun by Jennifer

Title: Toward the Rising Sun  
Author: Jennifer  
Pairing: M/K  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Archive: Anywhere, just let me know  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/movingrhino/fanfic.html  
Feedback:   
Spoilers: You should be familiar with "Requiem"  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to CC and Fox, unless I made them up.  
Warning/Notes: This is sappier than a Canadian maple! It was inspired by a recent visit to Halifax, where I spent over three hours by the wharf one early morning. I know nothing about boats, so I did some research and guessed the rest. My fabulous beta Nicole gave me some great advice, but in my stubbornness I ignored much of it. So if something is amiss, blame me!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You think I only think about you  
when we're both in the same room

You think it's only fair to do what's  
best for you and you alone  
 -Call and Answer (Barenaked Ladies)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CABLE WHARF  
HALIFAX  
SATURDAY 7 PM  
DOCK 10-13

The note attached to the plane ticket was written in very familiar chicken scratch. If Fox Mulder didn't see it on a regular basis, he'd have a hard time deciphering the words or believing it wasn't a setup. Not that the possibility of harm ever stopped him before. But the message...and the sender's intentions were clear enough for him. He packed very lightly and headed to the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting to the Halifax harbourfront from the airport took a little less than an hour, allowing Mulder the chance to admire the simple beauty of the area. The Tall Ships festival was just winding down, so the docks were still bustling with boat enthusiasts enjoying the warm summer evening. The storeowners had made every window look appealing to passersby, hoping to ring in one last sale. Mulder grinned at a shirt display in one window; a crate of lobsters and the phrase "Trapped in Halifax" adorned the front of one shirt. He considered buying it for Scully, but thought she wouldn't appreciate the joke. As always, he called her from the airport, letting her know where he was heading...just in case.

"Mulder, are you sure it's him?"

"Of course, Scully. Who else would lead me right to him?"

"With you, Mulder anything can happen. It could be a trap."

"There's only one way to find out. See you in a few days."

"Let's hope so."

Mulder smiled. He could always count on Scully to play the devil's advocate. It was hard to convince Scully, even if the truth was right in her face. Mulder would give up trying, if it wasn't so much fun seeing her face go as red as her hair with exasperation. His exuberance for searching out the truth often got the best of him, but he took each wrong turn in stride. Knowing that one day one X-File could give him the answers was all the motivation he required.

Using remarkable restraint, Mulder was determined to wait until the appointed time before finding the correct dock. There was always the possibility that his contact was not whom he suspected, but he was feeling rather lucky this evening. He almost changed his mind though when he noticed the length of the wharf. It seemed endless. Mulder decided to confirm with a fisherman the exact location of Dock 10-13 before he moved any further.

"Dock 10-13? That's where 'em expensive yachts hole up. You gotta head up the pier a bit, near the Beavertail canteen. If you never had one of those, you'd better. Knocks your sweet tooth right out."

The man tripping over the word "out" in that familiar Canadian accent had Mulder choking back a laugh. He quickly thanked the man, wandering farther down the pier before the fit of laughter consumed him.

While trying to get his breathing back to normal, Mulder caught a whiff of an unique smell. It smelt of cinnamon, sugar and that greasy odor that comes with deep fried foods. Turning around, he realized he bypassed the canteen the fisherman mentioned. The delicious aroma was being carried on the breeze, and its source was Beavertails. His mouth began to water, as his last meal was something that the airline passed off as a "hot lunch."

Unable to ignore his rumbling stomach, Mulder got in line, curious to taste this local delicacy. He studied the list of toppings offered, until a young girl bypassed him with a freshly made tail in her hands. The concentrated smell of cinnamon hit him full on, making his mouth water even more. If this treat was as good as it smelled, he would be in heaven. The line moved quickly, and he soon had a cinnamon-sugared deep fried pastry to savor.

Sitting on a nearby bench, Mulder eyed the pastry curiously, wondering the best way to eat it without making himself a sticky mess. After watching, two elderly ladies eat theirs with gusto, he shrugged and took a huge bite. It was *good*. He quickly gobbled it up, smiling at the two women who had finished theirs just as quickly. They nodded at him, sharing in his satisfaction of a tasty treat.

Glancing at his watch, Mulder saw that his wait was almost over. He used one of the many napkins handed to him with his order to clean up most of the stickiness, and grabbed his overnight bag from under the bench. Walking towards the water, he opened a gate that headed to a floating dock, where most of the pleasure crafts were tied up. Practicing his sea legs stance, Mulder inched along the damp platform, making note of each passing dock number.

At dock 10-11, his body tensed with apprehension, and as his mind worked overtime on all possible situations, he looked ahead and saw a very gorgeous private yacht, anchored to the wooden plank numbered 10-13. Briefly, Mulder thought this was a mistake, that he was heading to a watery grave, that Scully was right for once; but instead of turning around, he carried on...his hope moving his feet closer.

Mulder stood at the back of the yacht, keeping a watchful eye out for any suspicious characters. Not knowing a thing about boats, he estimated the boat's length at twenty-five feet. If he squinted a little, the craft resembled a floating UFO while the oval windows matched the shape of alien's eyes. The boat was a striking presence in the water, but that comparison impressed Mulder even more. Looking up at the deck, Mulder's breath caught in his throat.

Returning his gaze from the upper deck, the setting sun highlighting his hair in bright streaks stood Alex Krycek, Mulder's wayward lover...and now a proud yachtsman...watching him take it all in.

"She's a beaut, eh Mulder?"

"Yeah..." Mulder, astonished that two beautiful things could exist in the same place, smiled up at Krycek. "Who'd ya kill to get this?"

"Shh, not so loud. Come aboard and I'll tell you."

As Alex retreated into the cabin, Mulder sucked in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. Seeing Alex, in khaki cutoffs and shirtless made his cock leap to attention immediately. For two months, Mulder was unable to touch and kiss that body; his hand and memories the only thing that gave him relief from the loneliness. But it was never enough. Now here, on this boat, Mulder would have the chance to touch, to kiss, to fuck that body into oblivion.

Alex reappeared on the lower deck, beckoning Mulder to step aboard with a crooked finger and a huge grin. He met his lover at the back of the boat, grabbed Mulder's bag, throwing it carelessly toward the open cabin door. He ended his welcome by kissing Mulder deeply on the lips.

"Mmm...you taste like cinnamon. You had a Beavertail, didn't you?" Alex asked, a happy glint in his eyes. As Mulder nodded, still lost in the after effects of the kiss, Krycek gave him another chaste kiss hoping for more Mulder-cinnamon flavouring.

"I love those. I have one every time I'm here. Hard to resist...just like that mouth of yours. I missed you, Fox."

"I missed you too, Alex. Too much. Don't leave me for that long again, promise?"

Even though Cancerman was dead, Alex still had loose ends to tie up with the Consortium, which meant leaving Mulder for periods of time...and leaving him in the dark. He decided long ago that the less Mulder knew about his actions, the better off they were...*he* was. This was the first time a transaction took longer than a few weeks, and it left Alex desperate to see his Fox. He arranged this liaison in Halifax, knowing it would be his final port, but unsure if his services would still be required. Alex hated the unknown, just as much as Mulder loved the truth, but he was always resourceful with what he knew. His favourite conquest was standing in front of him, his lower lip pouting and his eyes full of hope.

"I do what I have to do, Mulder. You know that. Please don't ask me to promise something that I can't. It's not fair to me...or you."

"I know, but..." Alex stopped the rebuttal with another kiss, this time giving Fox's ass a playful squeeze.

"Not now. Let me show you this boat. It's incredible!" Alex led Fox through the cabin door, holding his hand all the way.

The door opened into the salon, the boat's den. Like a kid in a candy store, Alex showed Mulder all the gadgets and creature comforts while he gaped at the luxuries the boat's hull held. A state of the art stereo system blasted some heavy metal, then Mozart, ending on a cheesy ballad as Alex flipped through the dials, expressing his delight with the "incredible bass lines." Mulder just shook his head, laughing at his lover's enthusiasm. Alex pointed out the fully equipped kitchen at the back of the boat, mentioning its cupboards were custom fitted with the latest kitchen equipment; things that Mulder would have no idea how to operate.

After listening halfheartedly to a report on the engine's power, Mulder knew that Alex was avoiding the subject of his whereabouts, so he decided to bring up the topic with a little distraction. After tugging his lover away from the boat's manual, Mulder ran his hands down Alex's arms, entwining their fingers together and giving them a slight squeeze.

"Alex. This boat is amazing. I'm just wondering where you got it?"

"Spain."

Alex recognized Mulder's kiss-and-tell interrogation method right away, but he knew how to beat Mulder at his own game. He leaned forward to rest his head on Mulder's shoulder, making sure his hair tickled his lover's earlobe while his now-loose fingers continuously brushed at the stiff nipples hidden under the shirt folds. When he heard a mutter of curses, Alex knew that Spain was no longer on Mulder's mind.

"My favourite place though, is the stateroom."

"The what?"

"Stateroom. *Bed*room."

Intent on ending any further questioning, Alex moved his roaming hand down the front of Mulder's pants, teasing the rapidly growing bulge.

"Oh." Being mauled by his lover for the first time in so many months, left Mulder speechless and completely aroused. He relished the caresses across his body, and the murmurs of affection spoken in that deep husky voice went straight to his groin.

Without much effort, Mulder was lead into the master suite, where an inviting queen sized bed awaited the two lovers.

Alex was conflicted. He wanted to rip Mulder's clothes off, eager to thrust deeply into his body, bringing them both to quick completion. But he also needed the comfort he felt when the two of them took their time, bringing each other off with tender strokes and slow thrusts. Mulder didn't waste any time letting Alex know what he wanted, as Alex found himself being pulled into bed, the two of them lying side by side.

"Fuck me, Alex."

Alex grinned lasciviously, bending his head to capture Mulder's lips with his own. His hand snaked down to fondle Mulder's cock tenting the cotton dress pants. The moan that reverberated against Alex's lips was music to his ears. Every sound that came out of that luscious mouth made Alex shudder with desire.

Unable to keep either of them waiting, Alex slipped further down the bed, while prodding Mulder to slide his body up to the pillows, giving them more room to maneuver. Mulder was already a step ahead, his pants unbuttoned and starting their descent down his slender thighs. Alex breathed in the musky scent that greeted him as he kneeled above his lover.

Gripping the waistband of Mulder's boxers, Alex pulled them off, taking the pants along with them. He grabbed the base of the now free cock, licking up the shaft's underside, stopping just before the weeping slit.

"I never forgot how good you tasted."

Making sure he had Mulder's attention, Alex maneuvered himself on the bed to pull off his khaki shorts, revealing that he was bare underneath. Smirking at the expression on Mulder's face, Alex bent down to nibble at the tip of his erection, soothing his bites with a gentle tongue bath. The deep moans of appreciation encouraged Alex to increase his attentions to the slick shaft. His right hand caressed Mulder's inner thigh, working his fingers toward his opening.

Mulder felt the touches and raised his hips a little, anxious to feel his body being stretched by the roaming fingers. His wish was soon fulfilled, as Alex licked his fingers for lubrication and pushed two in to the knuckles. Sighing at the tightness, Alex wiggled his fingers, loosing the muscles and causing Mulder to writhe beneath him.

"Alex, please."

The answering brush against his prostate made Mulder yelp in pleasure, and he clenched his muscles to prolong the sensation. Furthering Mulder's desperate state, Alex squeezed the base of Mulder's cock as he took the full length into his mouth.

Alex began sucking earnestly, while Mulder groaned in appreciation, his hands running through Alex's hair. The fingers in his ass kept hitting his prostate, causing Mulder to shiver with heightening arousal.

Soft whines coupled with muffled whispers of his name made Alex more aroused and he doubled his efforts, loosening his grip on the shaft to fondle the tightening balls beneath it. With another strong brush of his fingers inside the tight muscle, he had Mulder screaming his name. The resulting climax shook Mulder as his come filled Alex's mouth, some trickling down his spent shaft.

Before Mulder's breathing was back to normal, the sight of Alex spreading some of the come from his shaft onto his own made him inhale sharply. A guttural moan came out when Mulder finally took the chance to breathe.

Grinning, Alex silently raised Mulder's hips to meet his lubricated cock and pushed in deeply. He bent forward, his tongue lashing out at Mulder's erect nipples, lavishing them with wet attention.

Squirming under the kisses, Mulder grabbed Alex's head to bring his lips crashing against his own. Their tongues danced together, as Alex's thrusts gained strength, pushing him to the edge. Ending his silent exertion, Alex vocalized his orgasm by letting a loud groan escape his lips. Collapsing on top of Mulder, Alex let out a contented sigh as his cock slipped out of the warm sheath of his lover's body.

"Now, that was worth the wait," sighed Mulder, his body satisfied in every way.

Raising his head from Mulder's belly, Alex pushed a stray lock of hair from his own forehead and smiled.

"I don't think I could have waited a minute longer. Spain was so lonely without you."

Mulder raised his eyebrows at the mention of Spain, realizing this may be the only chance to learn more about Alex's whereabouts. At the same time, Alex inwardly cringed at his slip up, he didn't want Fox to bring up the subject.

Pulling Alex up to rest against his shoulder, Mulder cleared his throat and asked the question Alex was dreading.

"Alex, why were you in Spain?"

"I had business to do," replied Alex curtly, unable and unwilling to give the answer Mulder wanted.

"Alex, please don't shut me out. I worry about you when you're gone..."

Trying to keep his voice level, Alex spoke barely above a whisper.

"You'd worry more if you knew what I had to do."

"Alex...."

"Please, Fox. No. I can't tell you. I thought we had an understanding. You don't ask me about where I go, and I..."

"You what? What do I get in return?"

Mulder's voice held resentment and anger, making Alex flinch. Alex expected this, but not at the intense hostility he felt coming from Mulder. Keeping his own frustration in line, Alex spoke the only truth he could tell Mulder.

"I do what I can to get back to you alive."

Shocked at the admission, Mulder was speechless for the second time that night. His mind reeled with pictures of Alex doing horrible deeds, but he wouldn't accept those as the truth. Not unless Alex spoke of them himself.

Feeling Alex trembling under his arms, Mulder tried to soothe him with a tight squeeze and a light kiss on his forehead. Mulder felt like an idiot, pressuring Alex to discuss his actions since it obviously distressed him. He understood Alex had an arrangement to fulfill, something that didn't please either of them, but Alex insisted it would only benefit them both in the future. While murmuring soft words of comfort, Mulder realized that they had never spoken of a feeling he long ago felt about Alex.

"It's okay, Alex. I love you too much to let you go."

That grabbed Alex's attention. Mulder held back a laugh as Alex bolted out from under his arm, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Oh, Fox. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. Now put that gaping mouth to better use and kiss me."

Alex stretched over Mulder's body, settling himself down to smother his lover with a deep kiss. Cupping the side of Mulder's face, Alex pulled away, licking his lips. Mulder caught the sexual gleam in his eyes, and pulled him back for another kiss.

Before they got too involved in each other again, Alex paused Mulder's ministrations with a gentle tug on his ear. Staring into hazel eyes, heavy with desire Alex returned the gaze.

"I love you too, Fox."

"I know. How else could you put up with me?" Mulder kidded.

Laughing, Alex snuggled back into Mulder's arms, happy to be where he was and even more pleased at where they were going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder woke up alone, the empty side of the bed long ago cold. He heard the faint rumble of the yacht's engine, at the same time his body felt the gentle swaying of the hull. They were on the move, so Alex must be at the wheel. Curious, Mulder swung out of bed, quickly throwing on his clothes and headed to the outer deck.

The ocean air was chilly, making Mulder hug himself to keep the shivers down. He was a bit surprised to see that dawn was approaching, the full moon losing its battle against the glowing horizon. Looking ahead, Mulder noticed that they were heading east, toward the rising sun. He smiled at the sight of Alex at the boat's helm, silhouetted against the golden sky.

Mulder climbed the small set of stairs that would take him to Alex, who didn't acknowledge him until Mulder's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm. Good Morning."

"It certainly is." Mulder hugged Alex tighter, putting his head on Alex's shoulder and lightly kissing his neck. "Where are we going?"

"There's a spot I want you to see. It's just up ahead."

"Couldn't it wait until later? I need something to get rid of this erection I'm sporting."

Alex snuggled deeper into Mulder's embrace, rubbing his ass against the bulge behind him, grinning at the groan he pulled out of his lover.

"You won't have to worry about that much longer. I have the perfect remedy. Why don't you settle yourself in that hot tub over there," Alex pointed towards the sundeck, "and I'll be right there."

"What? This boat has a hot tub? Why didn't you tell me?" Mulder asked incredulously.

"It's all part of the surprise. Trust me." Alex sent Mulder on his way with a loving pat on his ass. "Go on."

Mulder scowled at Alex, causing him to laugh and wave him away. Mulder couldn't help smiling back, not really upset in the first place.

The hot tub beckoned Mulder over, the warm water gurgling at him. With a quick glance around, making sure this spot was boat-free Mulder stripped off his clothes and slid into the welcoming warmth. Unhappy that he couldn't make out Alex in the dusky shadows, Mulder resorted to staring at the ocean. He could just make out the dark outline of an outcropping of land ahead.

Within minutes, Mulder heard the engine cut out. The resulting silence was eerily soothing as the boat gently rocked with the waves. They were stopped in a secluded bay, the boat facing the eastern shore with not another boat in sight.

After quickly anchoring the boat, Alex stalked toward the hot tub and his waiting lover, stripping as he went along. He slipped into the water, wading into Mulder's outstretched arms. Embracing each other tightly, the two men kissed passionately, not stopping until both were breathless.

"This isn't helping my problem, Alex." Mulder teased, wondering exactly what Alex had in mind.

Instead of responding to Mulder's teasing, Alex reached behind him to open up the wet bar imbedded in the deck. Earlier he stocked it with fresh fruit and champagne, fully intending to feed his lover the succulent treats...and to be fed in return.

Grabbing some grapes and a watermelon slice, Alex sat back in Mulder's lap, swinging the grapes in front of his face.

"What's that for?"

"Breakfast, silly. I don't know about you, but I worked up quite the appetite last night."

Alex rubbed his ass against Mulder's thigh, causing him to gasp with pleasure. Alex took the opportunity to press a grape into Mulder's open mouth, leaving his fingers in to be nibbled as well.

"Mmm. Nice. Another one."

"Yes, master." Alex laughed, serving Mulder grape after grape, his fingers often being tasted along with the fruit.

When all the stems were empty, Mulder leaned forward, as if to give his lover a kiss, but instead gently push Alex off his lap.

"Now it's your turn. Sit back."

Mulder took the forgotten watermelon from Alex's hand, licking up the sticky residue as Alex got comfortable against the tub's wall. Mulder was overcome with renewed desire, as Alex sat with his reddened lips parted slightly, waiting to be fed. He moaned as he pressed the juicy fruit to those gorgeous lips, wishing it was his cock instead.

Taking his attention off Alex for a moment, Mulder examined the contents of the wet bar. Seeing the champagne bottle, he popped the cork and poured a glass. He took a hearty sip himself before passing the glass to his lover. A grin spread across Mulder's face when he saw a small basket of strawberries, a perfect companion to the champagne.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Alex grinned and nodded. "Of course. I was a boy scout once."

Taking one strawberry, Mulder caressed Alex's lips and chin with it, not letting him take a bite. Alex licked his lips, tasting some of the sweet juice. He let out a low growl, attempting to persuade Mulder to give him the fruit, but he was denied the morsel. Instead, Alex watched Mulder put the strawberry between his lips, his eyes narrowing as the fruit slipped further into Mulder's mouth. The sight was mind-blowing and Alex couldn't stop himself from jumping up to capture both Mulder's lips and the berry in a desperate kiss. He leaned back, satisfied and happily chewing the delectable fruit.

"Hey...that was mine," remarked Mulder, not at all upset over how he lost a bite of his breakfast.

"Only you could look so sexy eating breakfast, Fox. I couldn't resist getting into the action."

The sun was now fully above the hill, adding more light to the secluded area. The ruby reds and oranges of early morning settled over the two lovers as they shared glasses of champagne and fed each other the large juicy strawberries until the basket was empty and their appetites were satisfied.

Alex was still leaning against the hot tub's wall, Mulder sitting between his legs when Alex let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"We haven't moved in so long, I think my leg is asleep. We should get out of here."

"But it's so warm in here, and cold out there."

Alex wrapped his arms around Mulder's waist and gently stroked his stomach, eliciting a shiver.

"Have you ever made love with the rising sun on your back? Thrusting into your lover, as the sun's warmth begins to match the heat radiating off the both of you. As the sun peaks in the sky, so do you, filling your lover with wet warmth..."

Mulder moaned as Alex's sensual voice painted the blissful scene.

"I want to do that, Alex. God, you make me so hot, talking like that."

"That's why we're here. I want you to...make love to me." Alex's eyes wandered down Mulder's taut body, resting on his cock bobbing in the water. "It looks like your problem returned."

To persuade Mulder out of the warm water, Alex stroked his erection and gently prodded at Mulder's backside with his own swelling cock.

"C'mon, Fox."

Mulder lifted himself out of the tub, shivering as the cooler air hit his skin. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the tub completely, he sat on the edge, watching Alex shake out his leg and emerge from the water. Alex's nipples puckered at the change in temperature, making Mulder moan and bite his lower lip.

Alex smiled at the sight of Mulder, sitting there shivering with the desire of warmth and wanting him. He quickly got out of the hot tub, wanting to fulfill both of Mulder's needs. The sun was higher up in the sky, but its heat couldn't keep the cool ocean air at bay. The deck was warm enough though, and Alex grabbed a tube of lube he had set aside on a chair before spreading a towel down.

Mulder watched Alex with hunger in his eyes. The sun's rays were bouncing off his lithe body, defining the muscles and casting a shadow along the deck. Silently, Mulder got up to embrace Alex as he stood up, running his fingers through his wind-swept hair.

"Lie down, Alex. I want to warm us up."

Guiding Alex down, Mulder licked up his collarbone, settling his lips on the indentation, knowing it was one of Alex's many sweet spots. His attentions were rewarded with a slight moan and wiggle of hips against his now leaking erection.

With Alex spread wantonly beneath him, his eyelids heavy with arousal, Mulder ran his hands down Alex's chest, curling his fingers in the sparse hair leading toward the dusky cock. Alex arched his back, a contented purr slipping past his lips. Mulder added his mouth to the ministrations, kissing and licking along the path his hands had originally took. Soon he had Alex wiggling underneath him, gasping for breath, and reaching out for Mulder's cock.

Mulder grabbed Alex's hand before it gripped his cock, gently placing the hand above its owner's head. Alex groaned, resolved to comply with Mulder's wishes of hands off...for the moment. Alex knew Mulder could tease him to completion, but he wanted to be filled by Mulder.

Seeing the lube lying just above Alex's head, Mulder grinned, grabbing the tube to wave it in front of his lover's face. He opened it under a chorus of unintelligible mumbles that ended in a deep moan when his lubed fingers finally rubbed Alex's tight opening.

As he pushed his fingers through the ring of muscle, Mulder took Alex's cock in his mouth, licking at the weeping slit and sighing at the taste of his lover. He sucked at it hungrily, wanting to get every last drop, his fingers still moving in and out of Alex's ass. Alex shook as each stroke of the slick fingers brushed his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Breathless, Alex grabbed Mulder's hair, roughly pulling his head out of his lap. His eyes were wild with the need to be fucked, no longer satisfied with the teasing.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me, Fox!" Alex blurted out as he finally caught a breath.

Mulder wrenched his hair out of the tight grasp Alex had, and set out to obey the heated request.

Slicking up his cock with more lube, Mulder positioned himself between Alex's spread legs, and as he gave another teasing rub to the swollen shaft, Mulder pushed in to the hilt. Thrusting with wild abandon, Mulder was encouraged by Alex's loud grunts. Leaning forward to plunge even deeper into Alex, Mulder felt the radiating heat of their bodies, coupled with the sun rays on his back and he groaned. It felt exactly as Alex's words made him envision.

Feeling his orgasm building, Mulder grabbed Alex's cock to milk it along with his final thrusts. Shuddering, he filled Alex with a hot stream of come, just as Alex screamed out his own release.

Resting his head on Alex's stomach, Mulder sighed, his body trembling with the aftershocks of their mutual orgasm. Alex was petting his head in small circles, content to stay put as long as Mulder had his cock resting inside him. Neither of them said a word as the sun continued to beat down on their entwined bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight, Alex awoke from a deep slumber, hearing a phone ringing from far away. As he shook the sleep out of his head, he realized it was his own cell phone, nestled deep in his leather jacket pocket.

Gently pushing the dead weight of a sleeping Mulder off his lower body, he got up and padded to the farthest deck chair, silencing the ringing with a touch of a button.

"Yeah?"

"Your mission is complete. You won't be needed for awhile, but keep this line open."

With a faint click, the female voice on the other end disappeared. Alex smiled, glad to be out of the rat race and even more happy that he had Fox with him.

His smile grew into a grimace though, when he glanced back at Mulder, still curled up asleep. There was only one thing wrong with having sex under the hot blaze of the summer sun...Mulder's back was a bright shade of red.

Shaking his head at their foolishness of forgetting sun protection, Alex sneaked by his burned lover, hoping his medicine cabinet held a bottle of aloe vera.

The End


End file.
